the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias meets Not-Allison
A dead silence had settled into Bethnal Green, the thumping of barflies and gentlemen alike who had enjoyed more wine than they could handle finally dying down far past the dead of midnight. The Society's doorsteps were known to be flooded frequently by the steps of angry mobbers, but in a time as undisturbed as this, it would seem unreasonable that anything could break through the eerie peace that had settled upon the area. Thump. Thump thump. A hard, rapid pounding against wood. Scratch that. The only one on the streets now was a man amounting to a wiry-muscled 5'11 form, as he stood with an impatient scowl at the doors of the building. He shivered faintly, his arms wrapped tight around each other as he waited for his knocks to be identified. Clutched tight in his hand was a small card, and just behind his feet two half-heartedly packed luggage trunks. His breath left a stain upon the icy night air as his gaze remained fixed onto his feet. Thump thump. He knocked again, with more force. His scowl deepened. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Not-Allison had lost track of time reading old medical text books in her room, when she heard a knocking coming from the door. With a yawn, she stood up and staggered down the halls until she reached a window on the main floor. She peered out the window to see who was at the door.* Decipherer: A scrawny man stands upon the empty street, all clothing covered by a plain overcoat. He looks, quite honestly, exhausted, if you can see past the heavy glower he's wearing. He casts a hesitant glance back to his luggage behind him. Hyde without a Jekyll: * He doesn't seem dangerous... she thinks to her self and approaches the door. Opening it just a crack she peaks through it at the man.* Hello? Decipherer: Elias tilts his head with a stare that seems an even mix of impatience and curiosity as he stares through the small gap. "Hello there." He pulls the card from his coat with a flat expression, holding it out to Not-Allison. "I was invited. Might I enter?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *She snatches the card out of his hand and then closes the door without a word. After a few minutes the sound of many locks disengaging can be heard and the door swings open.* Decipherer: Elias flinches at the action and moves away slightly from the doorway. He waits impatiently on the steps with a frown, arms crossed on his chest. Hyde without a Jekyll: *A small girl stands in the doorway and glares at Elias.* How did you get our card? Decipherer: Elias tenses up slightly, his scowl reappearing. "It was given to me by... Uh, Doctor... I..." His eyes widen as his voice trails, and his face screws up in thought as he tries to recall a title. "I don't remember their name." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Her eyes narrow.* You better remember it quick. Decipherer: Elias groans as his mind tries hard to remember the name he was given. "I'm... Oh, this is silly." He turns to face his bags with a soft huff, a disappointed frown taking form. "I am very sorry I wasted your time." Hyde without a Jekyll: *She rolls her eyes and her body stiffens.* You and me both. Now let me help you carry our bags to the corner and off of our door step. *She begins to walk over to one his bags.* Decipherer: "I can handle them quite fine, thank you." His bitter tone is amplified by his rigid movements as he swiftly lifts both trunks himself. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She approaches the man with only a foot of space between them and sarcastically says* Sure you can. Just like how you'll probably remember the name of the street your residents is on. Decipherer: Elias grits his teeth as the space between them grows dangerously smaller. He quickly turns away from her and heads for the street, saying nothing except a few spare mutterings to himself. Hyde without a Jekyll: *With surprising speed the girl snatches one of the bags from his hand and bolts back inside the building, throwing the dead bolts in place.* Decipherer: Elias blinks, a gasp escaping his lips as he turns just in time to see the door slam shut and his dreams get crushed. He bangs on the doors, "Hey! That's my -- give me my stuff!" Hyde without a Jekyll: You can have it back when you tell me why you're really here!! *She shouts through the door. The girl then sits down back to the door and begins going through the contents of the bag looking for anything that may give insight to this stranger.* Decipherer: "There's nothing more to tell! Please, miss, those things are i--..." His voice dies off and he glances towards his remaining trunk, relief flooding his expression. The bag Not-Allison received is mostly full of clothes, but tucked near the bottom -- nearly stashed -- is a leatherbound book. A journal...? Hyde without a Jekyll: I don't believe you until you can give me the name of the person who gave you our card!! *She carefully lifts up the journal and starts looking through it.* Decipherer: "I don't know! They... I don't know, miss, but please!" The journal doesn't appear to have any suspicious writings in it, actually. They detail that the man -- described as Greece-born, and the only name given is Elias -- has left his home. It also mentions details of astrochemistry, but it provides no real facts about him. The most recent entry references the card, in fact, but it too gives no name: '... and it was earlier in the week I was stopped by a strange sir, his garments more elegant than what I am familiar with. He took note of my work; he has passed me a card that details in almost heavenly light a refuge for scientists such as myself. It exudes the ideals of a fresh start -- by the end of this week, I will have looked into it.' Hyde without a Jekyll: Describe him to me!! *She yells through the door. The girl puts down the journal and turns the bag inside out looking for hidden pouches and other small clues to where he might have met this "strange sir".* Decipherer: Luckily for Elias, and unfortunately for Not-Allison, nothing of the sort would turn up. Elias' voice carries past the door. "He was very short! Greying but dark hair, brown eyes." Hyde without a Jekyll: Was he sort of tense? ...What was he studying? *She peered at him from the window. He's either talking about Hen or Hastie. She thought.* Decipherer: Elias seems completely unaware he's being observed, appearing quite fretful as he tries to remember. "Oh -- well, no! The man exuded confidence, really. His studies were something to do with geography, I think?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *''Geography?, Not-Allison thought, ''I don't know anyone who studies Geography! ...Then again I don't know what Dr. Lanyon studies. ''* Was he tall and dressed very formally and had a thick, posh, English accent? '''Decipherer:' Elias scowls, huffing and crossing his arms on his chest. "He was dressed formally, but his accent was different. And no-- I already said he was short!" Hyde without a Jekyll: hm... *''This man doesn't seem to be dangerous but it would be best if we kept an eye on him. Easiest way to watch him is if he was in the society. What's that old saying? Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer. Yeah. ... If he betrays us then Hela and I could always have another bonding experience...'' She smiled at this thought and began to repack the bag.* Where are your residents? Decipherer: "As if I would give my address to the lady that stole my things?" Elias smirks in his ever-cocky way, but it soon disappears with a scowl in it's place. Hyde without a Jekyll: A trade then, I get your address and you get your things. *A small thud comes from a near by window and the bag is scene being pressed against the glass.* (Question: was there anything embarrassing in his journal?) Decipherer: Elias huffs, glaring at the window. "That's unfair." Hyde without a Jekyll: If you don't want to take the deal then I'll be more than happy to burn it or let the lodgers use what's in here for their experiments! *The bag wiggles a bit to taunt Elias.* Decipherer: He straightens up at this, growling. "I'm -- I can't take you!" Hyde without a Jekyll: Do we have a deal? Decipherer: "I can't, you don't understand!" Hyde without a Jekyll: What don't I understand?! Decipherer: He scrubs at his eyes with his hands furiously, "I can't go home!" Realizing his words, he clamps a hand over his mouth, paranoia swarming his thoughts. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl peered out the window and lowered the bag.* Are you crying? And what do you mean by you can't go home? Decipherer: He snaps loudly as he looks towards the window, no sign of tears on his face, "I'm not crying!" He pauses to breathe himself into calmness, inhaling and exhaling gently. "I just want my bag. I just want to leave!" Hyde without a Jekyll: If that's what you wanted then why did you even come here? *The girl disappears from the window and the locks behind the Society doors disengage.* Decipherer: He whirls around to face her with a deep and piercing glare. "It's none of your business!" Hyde without a Jekyll: *The door remains closed but unlocked and the girl can't be seen in the window.* Decipherer: Elias growls at the absence of the girl before slowly opening the door and peeking around for the bag. His cheeks burn a rosy color. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The lights of the society are mostly turned off but a soft purple glow from the Leviathan above illuminates the room in a eerie purple color. About 15 feet from the door sits his bag.* Decipherer: Elias ignores the eerie light cast upon him and quickly darts inside and picks up the case, immediately moving to exit. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The door closes and the girl stands in front of it, arms crossed.* Leaving so soon? Decipherer: He visibly stiffens up and his hands open, the trunk dropping to the floor with a hollow thud. "Can't you just let me /leave?"/ Hyde without a Jekyll: *She smiled.* But you wanted in so badly? Decipherer: "I did, but not if people like /you/ who can't take no for an answer bug me all the damn time!" Hyde without a Jekyll: *Her face grows serious.* I would take you seriously if you gave me a proper answer for once. Decipherer: "I shouldn't have to answer to you!" He crosses his arms. Hyde without a Jekyll: You do if you want to live here Mr. I-can't-go-home *she pulls the journal out from her satchel and flips it open* or is it Mr. I-have-an-apartment? Decipherer: He sputters and cringes as he's presented with his own lies. "Give that back, that's -- that's /my/ property!" Hyde without a Jekyll: No! *she snaps the book shut* You're on our property and I want to know why! Decipherer: Elias rubs the bridge of his nose with an annoyed growl. "What is your problem?! I just want to -- to go!" Hyde without a Jekyll: *She's growing visibly angry at Elias's inconsistencies and him not answering her questions.* You come here but you want to leave. You have no home but you own an apartment. You were invited to the Society but you don't know by whom. I'm getting real sick of contradicting tongue...maybe I should cut it out of your empty head! Decipherer: Elias cringes as he gets threatened, and he rubs his eyes.. "S-- So maybe I lied in my journal! What's it to you?!" He puffs out his cheeks in a huff, a very intense glare on his face. "Why do you care so much? I do not want to be here anymore!" Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl slowly began to walk towards Elias. Stalking her prey and growled* What's it to me? You come here demanding to enter, you lie, you deceive, and then you try and flee. Recently one of my so called "friends" betrayed me, and I would like to make sure that doesn't happen again. I would like to protect what little I have in this place from those who wish to harm it. I will ask you once more and you better give me an answer. *The girls hair seemed darker than when you first met her...but that could just be a trick of the light.* Why are you here? Decipherer: Elias begins backing away carefully, his eyes wide and fearful. His glower remains firm on his expression, though, and his voice raises. "The only one who demanded anything was you!" His eyes briefly moved to her hair and he looked at it questioningly, but he gave a small shake of his head. "Just let me go, and..." His voice drifts and he begins to walk in an almost sideways manner, gravitating towards one of the walls. Hyde without a Jekyll: I can't let you do that...not until you've answered our questions. *She continues to walk towards Elias making sure she's in between him and the door at all times. * Decipherer: Elias' eyes dart around rapidly, mentally cataloging all of the ways out of the foyer. As he puts himself nearer to the wall, he ensures there are various decor items around; one item, specifically, and when he secures its location, he locks eyes with Ali again. "Our?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *She chuckles at his observation and continues to close the gap. She's now about 5 feet away.* It's been...a long week... Decipherer: Elias let's out a weak, nervous chuckle as he continues to glance around. "Aw, come on, I thought you didn't like avoiding questions.." Hyde without a Jekyll: *She smiled at this.* You'll learn all about it during your time with us. *Distance is now 4 feet.* Decipherer: Elias slides along the wall away from her, his hands clasped over each other in a strange, unfamiliar gesture. "There's that p-plural again, ahah! You doing alright, miss?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *Her smile turns to a frown and she growls.* No I'm not alright. But you'll understand our suffering soon enough, you and her both. *Her hair was much darker and wilder now. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a folded handkerchief soaked in...something...most likely chloroform. Three feet away.* Decipherer: Elias, who had been inching towards some elegant pottery display, swings his arm to the side to reach for one. As soon as his hand wraps around the neck of the vase, he brings his arm flying back, sending the glass crashing into the side of Allison's head. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The vase shatters against her head sending glass flying everywhere cutting up Elias's hands and clothes. It stings him. The girl's body crashes to the floor blood pooling around her head like a halo.* Decipherer: Elias flinches draws a sharp breath, grasping his hand and staring at Ali as she falls onto the floor. As blood begins to pool around her head, his face grows pale and sickened. He quickly takes her limp form into his arms and looks around with a panicked expression. He begins to call with a broken voice, "Someone please help me, there was an -- " He gulps, his voice dropping to a dull whisper. "Oh god, oh god, please, uh, please don't be dead. I'll tell you everything, I -- I swear I'll tell you everything." His voice continues to cry out across the foyer. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl's hand that was still holding the chloroform soaked rag twitches and her torso begins to shake not from a seizures but from something else... A giggle drifts up between her lips and grows louder until she's it's practically hysterical. Elias looks down at the girl in his arms and swears this isn't the same girl who answered the door. Her hair is almost completely brown, wild and stained a glistening crimson. Her face is different too. Though blood had covered face he could tell the edges were sharper, deadlier. A her lips parted into a smile as she laughed, revealing blood stained teeth. The girls miss matched eyes snapped open.* My turn. ''*In a flash, the rag was pressed against his nose and mouth with surprising force.* '''Decipherer:' Elias' lips part to question, "Wha--", but he gasps softly as her eyes open. As the chloroform rag presses down against his face, his protesting cries are muffled. They grow duller and softer until his eyes eventually flutter shut and he slumps down, releasing the girl from his arms and thudding against the ground. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The both slammed into the floor with solid thuds. Not-Allison sat up, touch the side of her head where Elias had hit her, and then examined her hand. Red.* That ba$tard got me good. *She sighed and stood up, looking at her victim. It would be easy to drag off his body and then...play with him for the rest of the night...but what about the card...what if he really was invited here. She didn't need the attention, especially after what she did to Catt. The girl really liked the Society and didn't want to leave it. A new thought struck her..."What about Hela?" Hela would love to have another play date together and she would get the blame for Elias! Not-Allison scampered down the halls to Hela's prison. As she peered around the corner she spied Jasper standing guard. Always watching. She sighed. How was she going to get Elias past Jasper? She didn't want Jasper asking question. She liked Jasper and wanted Jasper to like her. She ran back to Elias's body. The whole scene was a bloody mess...literately. She would need to clean it up. If she couldn't play with Elias on her own or with Hela, what could she do? Another idea strikes her and she runs outside to drag in his trunk. Not-Allison was fairly able to carry the trunk inside though it's awkward size did make things a bit difficult. She tried to open it but was frustrated when she discovered the pad lock. Gathering up his items she placed them away from her pile of blood, although some from her open wound still dripped on them. She then walked back to Elias's body and gently nudged it with her foot.* You really are a strange one. *She mumbled under her breath. The girl then started to clean up the pool of blood using towels and canteens of water she kept in her bag. Occasionally she would smear some of it on Elias's snoring body.* Decipherer: Elias, y'know, chills out on the floor Hyde without a Jekyll: *After the blood is cleaned up (and Elias is bloodied too), she begins to carry his things down to the basement and quietly places them outside Catt and Sozo's door. Once the trunk and bag are down there she comes back for Elias. After another quick dose of chloroform she begins the long hike of dragging his body to the basement. Sozo will smell my blood and wake up, then he'll wake Catt up and they'll find my gift. ''She smiles at this thought as the round the bend to Catt's room. When they arrive she gently props up Elias to a sitting position against the trunk and carefully pins a note to his shirt using an old hat pin from her satchel. She would love to stick around but getting caught was always an issue...besides Catt would understand what it all meant anyways and that was good enough for now. Looking over her handy work, the girl stole off into the night to lick her wounds and prepare for tomorrows grueling day.* '''Catt Hatter:' *Sozo stirred at the smell of blood. Normally he would be on edge, but with Nex coming and going at all hours covered in any number of strangers' blood he'd gotten used to it. Sitting up he glanced at Catt, it was her turn to have the bed and considering her behaviour, she needed it. She wouldn't tell him why he had found her all messed up inside her hatt, which only made him worry. Who on earth knew how to do all those torture methods and how had Catt run into them? He let her sleep. He got up and opened the door. Why on earth? ''An unconscious man slumped against a trunk covered in stuff. Sozo sniffed, the strange man reeked of Not-Allison and chloroform.* Ugh. *He didn't want to deal with this right now. Sighing grumpily, he picked up the man and carried him to the Society's infirmary. It was only as he was laying the stranger on a bed did he notice the note pinned to his shirt. He picked it up and read it, sticking the old hat pin through his collar.* '''Decipherer:' Elias does little stirring as he is taken to the infirmary, laying out cold upon the bed that is likely now also stained with the red on his clothing. Hyde without a Jekyll: *It read as follows: For Catt: This amateur need to be taught in the ways of lying and betrayal. Catt Hatter: *Sozo read the note, his brow furrowed in confusion. Just what had she gotten herself into? Was she taking lessons from someone other than Mz. Hyde for something other than combat? Did she get herself roped into an espionage circle? What? He would have to ask her in the morning. He could tell that aside from some minor nicks on his hand, the stranger was fine. He bandaged his hand and after dragging his trunks up to the infirmary, Sozo went back to bed.* Obtained From A Nighttime Newcomer Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:A Prank Too Far